


Team Cuddle Buddies

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [2]
Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Precious, Sweet, Vagabond, battle buddies, jeremwood, monster truck, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Jeremy Dooley and Ryan Haywood spend an evening cuddling!





	

"Ouch! What the hell Jer!" Ryan Haywood exclaimed and glared at the man standing beside him cleaning the cut on his shoulder. Jeremy Dooley scoffed and shook his head.

"You know for being a big intimidating guy you can be a real baby sometimes. Now hold still or this won't heal properly!" Jeremy ordered. Ryan pouted and grumbled as he let Jeremy go back to cleaning and bandaging the cut on his shoulder.

"I swear sometimes you're childish. You're lucky that asshole's knife just grazed you," Jeremy continued as he finished.

"You know you love it when I act this way," Ryan smirked at the smaller man, who actually was taller now with Ryan sitting on the closed lid of the toilet.

"What were you even doing there?" Jeremy said in that tone parents use when they're scolding you.

"Oh...nothing," Ryan said and closed his eyes and shook his head, a knowing smile on his face.

"Ryan," Jeremy warned. Ryan opened his eyes and did the one thing Jeremy hated him doing. He made the puppy dog eye look at him!

"Dammit Ryan you know I hate it when you do that!" Jeremy said as he tried to resist the look. Ryan just put more energy into the look, his blue eyes captivating Jeremy the way they always did.

"Fuck. Fine whatever! You win!" Jeremy said and threw his arms into the air. Ryan smiled.

"And what's my prize for winning?" he asked mischievously. Jeremy smiled back as well and reached out, grasping Ryan's chin with his thumb and index finger and tilted the bigger man's head back.

"I think I could come up with something," he said as he planted a kiss on Ryan's mouth. Ryan closed his eyes and sighed happily, wiggling slightly on his seat. The kiss lasted a long time before the two separated and gazed into each other's eyes. Suddenly Ryan was standing and holding Jeremy in the biggest bear hug he could've given him, while Jeremy was wrapping his arms around Ryan's neck and looking up into the blue orbs. Ryan lifted Jeremy up in the hug and the two smiled at each other and kissed again.

"I love you," Ryan said softly as he hugged Jeremy, one of his special hugs that melted hearts.

"I love you too big guy!" Jeremy said and the two walked down the hallway of their home to the living room, still hugging and sat down on the couch.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Ryan asked Jeremy who nodded.

"Mmhmm," Jeremy mumbled contentedly. He picked out some cheesy action romance movie while Ryan made some popcorn and then plopped down on the couch with a bowl. Jeremy snuggled up to Ryan, resting his head on the man's shoulder and his hand gently on Ryan's chest as the movie began. Ryan smiled and put one arm around Jeremy and the two enjoyed the hour and forty-five minute movie.

By the time the movie ended it was late and Jeremy was snoring softly, passed out still on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan smiled and turned off their Xbox, then gently unwound himself from his lover and placed the bowl on their coffee table. He very gently and carefully picked Jeremy up and carried him to their bedroom where he silently laid Jeremy, tucking the blankets around him before he himself changed into pajamas and got into bed himself.

Before shutting his eyes he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the smaller man's forehead and smiled.

"Sleep well my little Monster Truck, I'll see you in the morning," he whispered. Jeremy smiled in his sleep and snuggled up to Ryan's chest. Ryan smiled again, a habit he couldn't shake now since he and Jeremy had moved in together and become boyfriends. Softly stroking Jeremy's hair he kissed his boyfriend again before closing his eyes and drifting off into a peaceful slumber, thinking about the ring hidden away in his dresser that he'd almost died earlier that day getting. Jeremy was going to be so surprised when Ryan proposed!


End file.
